1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a distance measuring system and, more particularly, to a distance measuring system applicable to different reflecting surfaces and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The images captured by an imaging system may have different applications according to different post-processing, e.g. the gesture recognition, proximity sensing and distance measurement.
In an application of the distance measurement, the material of an object to be detected can influence the ability of reflecting incident light thereof to change the parameter, e.g., image brightness and size, of the images captured by the imaging system to cause so-called “depth jitter” during operation thereby degrading the detection accuracy.
Accordingly, a distance measurement system that is not affected by the material of an object to be detected is needed in the art.